


Cuddles at night

by LauralovesVanity



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 03:56:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14887166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauralovesVanity/pseuds/LauralovesVanity
Summary: Vanessa comforts Charity when she has a nightmare.





	Cuddles at night

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time ever writing any kind of fan fiction and I hope you enjoy it.

** Cuddles at night **

 

Vanessa woke up when she felt something hit her, she opened her eyes to see her girlfriend wiggling around next to her. Vanessa is confused because she looks like she's struggling until it dawns on her that Charity is having a nightmare and out of nowhere Charity lets out a loud scream as her eyes bolt open.

Vanessa is careful not to intrude into Charity's personal space, she can feel a pain in her heart when Charity sits up with tears streaming down her face.

"What's wrong, are you ok?" Asked a concerned Vanessa.

Trying to compose herself Charity wiped her eyes with her hand "Yeah I'm fine now, that pervert invading my dreams that's all."

Vanessa reached over to put her arm around Charity; she leaned in to accept Vanessa's embrace and Vanessa kissed the top of her head.

“He will pay for every disgusting thing he did to You, I hate him for what he put you through!”

The only thing that’s keeping Vanessa calm is stroking her girlfriends beautiful long blonde hair, she can’t help but think about how that man treated her girlfriend and how she would do anything to take the pain away and she feels so useless because she can’t all she can do is be there to support her. She wants to tell her how much she loves her but now isn’t the time for that Charity will probably think she’s only saying it because she feels sorry for her.

“Ness?” Charity said as she looked up into her girlfriends eyes.

“Yes” Vanessa replied as her fingers moved through Charity’s hair.

“Thankyou for everything you’re amazing and I wouldn’t have ever got this far without you” Charity said letting a few tears trickle down her face.

Vanessa wiped her eyes and put her hand to her cheek, “Charity you are the strongest person I know and you can get through anything.”

Vanessa gently kissed Charity on her lips and as they lay down she wrapped her arms around her girlfriend and watched her until she was sure Charity was soundly asleep.


End file.
